I'm not moving!
by Safe runner
Summary: Rodney wants Carson to move the infirmary and vice versa. A war that'll tear Atlantis apart or drive the inhabitants completely insane! T to be sure. Chapter 6 up now!
1. morning comute

My first Atlantis fic, be nice, please.

Summary: Rodney wants Carson to move the infirmary and vice versa. A war that'll tear Atlantis apart, and drive almost everyone insane.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis nor it's characters, unless I make up soldiers names cause it's my own damn fault for not paying attention when they say names.

Rated: T.

okay, just a warning, this may have some people out of character, like a girl chasing Sheppard.

* * *

Early morning... 

"Arg!"

"Ahh!"

"What the--"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Ouch! My foot!"

Traffic jam of epic proportions, about over a dozen people trying to get to the same place. The elevator.

It's weird how most of the science and medical staff start their shift at the same time, how both the science labs and the infirmary are on the same floor, and how there is only one elevator that led to that floor from the living quarters.

Since Rodney had baited his staff with luxory earth time for the most punctual and since the medical staff show up naturally on time, there has been havoc in this particular hallway always at 7am.

Sheppard and Ronon always turn up there after their run, standing on the sidelines, making occasional bets, watching the mob battle it out for a spot on the elevator that holds a max capacity of 5.

Though this morning they got cought smack in the middle of it.

"That's my foot! Again!"

"Oof!"

"Hey!"

"I can't breathe!"

Sheppard could swear someone had grabbed his ass twice and was getting annoyed.

"Okay who ever grabs my ass one more time, I will kick **their** ass to some undeveloped planet where they can study animal ass!"

An anonymous "sorry" came from the crowd which didn't make John feel any better.

Ronon didn't like being squished, let alone in such close proximity with anyone.

"Move!" he shouted.

As if god commanded it, a path cleared before him and Sheppard, a way from the crowd.

"Freedom! At last!" cried Sheppard, running to the Atlantean version of an elevator with Ronon right behind him. Inside the elevator, John quickly closed the doors just in time to hear...

Slam! Thump, thump thump!

The mob of people had reached the elevator.

John made a quick sigh of relief, while Ronon straightened out his clothing. John then noticed they weren't alone, Zelenka writing somethings on a clippboard stood next to him and a pretty nurse.

"Going up?" asked John to the nurse smiling.

The nurse, familiar with Colonel Sheppard's antics on flirting with nurses, turned her head away.

"Uh, yes please," answered Zelenka, only taking a quick glance from his work, not really caring they weren't talking to him.

"Right," replied John slowly, pushing the spot on the data board in the elevator, the lift started moving.

One of the things John liked about the infirmary was the pretty nurses, some of which thought him very handsome and liked his flattering comments. This nurse was not one of them.

"Colonel, I am married," the nurse replied tersely. moments before she had threatened to break his arm though he did not fall for it.

"Damn!"

The lift stopped and the doors to the elevator opened and the nurse quickly walked out, turned right, and fast walked down the hall to the infirmary.

"I could have sworn she was single last week..." mused John. Ronon shrugged, he didn't even know half the people here.

"LOOK OUT!" a shout rang down the hall, followed by a loud noise that was getting closer to them.

It was a large cart, no doubt full of heavy expensive equipment. The cart was flying down the hall, right towards Zelenka who was too preocupied with his work to notice the cart headed towards him at an outrageous speed. At the last moment, Ronon grabbed the scientist out of the way as the cart wizzed past them.

At the end of the hall where the cart had come from, Rodney Mckay stood with his 'It was an accident' and 'oops my mistake' sheepish face on. "Um... sorry!" he called to them.

"Rodney! What was that for? Zelenka was almost roadkill!" John half wanted an explanation and half just wanted to shout at rodney for being a pain in the ass. The named Zelenka, walked past glaring at Rodney.

"That wasn't for you, it was for Carson, I was returning some equipment I borrowed," Rodney simply stated as though trying to run people over with a heavy cart was a usual daily thing. "I guess there is_ one_ thing about being on the same floor."

"Oh not this again!" groaned John, ever since Dr. Weir had put the infirmary on the same floor as the science labs, Rodney had been complaining almost every chance he got. John was about to yell at Rodney some more when a loud crash told him that the cart had arrived at it's final destination, the infirmary.

"You're in trouble now..." taunted Ronon, knowing well how upset the good doctor could get. And as if on cue,

"RODNEY!!!!!"

"Uh oh," said Rodney with a grin, and started up the stairs that headed towards the main tower where the stargate was. John and Ronon watched as he went up, giggling a bit. John thought that was weird since usually Rodney got very upset when some piece of equipment got damaged, Atlantean or no.

"He's enjoying himself _way_ to much," John said and Ronon agreed.

"RODNEY! You little bugger! You dirty, rotten... FROG! You know what? You're a frog! You!...You!... You!... FROG!!!" shout a person in a white coat. Carson Beckett was red with anger, and looked like he was going to strangle something, which would probably be rodney when he got his hands on him.

"Gee, doc, you must be really mad at him if all you can think to call him is a frog," said John, his side nearly exploded from holding in his laughter unless suffer the angry Scottish doctor's wrath. Ronon on the other-hand laughed, and had the doctor's attention, which he regreted now.

"Think that's funny do yeh? Well we'll see if it's funny when check ups come around, now shut up!" scolded Carson as he climbed the lader, John and Ronon followed. "I have to catch that _frog, _or get to Dr. Weir first before he does. That cart injured three of my medical staff!"

"Not the blonde with the dimples, I hope?" asked John, almost inconsiderate of the situation.

"No," Carson said curtly, never one to promote John's flirting with his medical staff.

"Good, that means I still have a date for thursday night!"

"John! You have to stop seducing my medical staff!"

"What? They're pretty!"

"JOHN!"

"Alright I'll cut back a few women. Hey don't forget about Rodney aka 'the frog'"

* * *

End Chapter 1.

Thanks for reading now tell me how I did!


	2. i declare war

Chapter two of _I'm not moving!_

enjoy. Read and Review!

* * *

In Dr. Elisabeth Weir's office... 

Loud arguments could be heard in the control room, coming from Dr. Weir's office, Which was the last place she wanted to be at that moment.

Rodney had come in closely followed by an angry Carson, with John and Ronon tagging along both of whom seemed very interested in this particular argument between physician and scientist. Dr. Weir had grown tired of their constant bickering, sitting in her chair, while trying to get some work done.

"I'm not moving the Infirmary just because you don't like to share Rodney!"

"I'm not moving either-"

"Aether," John politely corrected Rodney.

"Whatever! I'm not the only one who doesn't like to share!" Rodney scoffed at Carson who was using every ounce of restraint to keep himself from hurting Rodney.

"QUIET!!"

Dr. Weir thought she had enough, both men had stopped arguing and were glaring at each other.

"Now can we settle this like adults?" continued Dr. Weir. "I moved the infirmary so that there would be a faster time for victims of 'lab accidents' to get to the infirmary."

"And I already have everything unpacked," cut in Carson.

"And now there isn't enough _space_," replied Rodney. "It's upsetting me and my staff!"

"Well, maybe you should move then if you're not happy!" Carson shot back. "My medical team is just peachy with the room we have!"

"No! I was there first, and I'm not giving it up!"

"And I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Bring it on!" shouted Rodney.

"I will!" Carson shouted back. Both men eyed each other before storming off in separate ways, Carson muttering something about frogs and Rodney was complaining loudly about the lack of curtesy and respect towards him.

When both angry men had gone...

"I think you were supposed to do something to prevent that from happening," said John turning to Dr. Weir. Everything had happened so fast that Dr. Weir didn't have time to do anything, she couldn't even say what she really wanted to say.

Dr. Weir sighed, picking up a piece of paper from her desk, looked at and then looked back at the two who were still in her office.

"Don't you have reports to fill out, John?" she said.

"Oh!" and John hurried away, taking the hint that she wanted to be alone.

"And you Ronon... er... help him or whatever you do, just go!" Dr. Weir turned her attention to the runner. Ronon also taking the hint, left as well.

Elisabeth put her head in her hands, sighing, "This is not going to be pretty. I'm going to need a vacation." massaging he temple trying to get rid of the headache that had formed very quickly. She looked at her paperwork covered desk and groaned.

Little did she know she would be right about both things!

* * *

End of chapter 2 

Please review! Oh and if any one wants to know I am taking a break from the stories _Answers in Blood_ and _Explosive Allergies_ that I'm writing. It seems I have come to a major writers block with those and it might take me a while.

Next chapter: Who will strike first?


	3. lights out, my creamer

Chapter 3 of I'm not moving!

I know it's been a long time but I had put all my effort on to another story, sorry.

So right now I think... Carson is going to strike first because Rodney already started with the run away cart full of heavy equipment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

Now on with the show!

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

"So I need someone to tell me what going on with the sensors, someone to take care of a malfunctioning door over near the jumper bay, and could someone STOP drinking my coffee!!" 

It was just another afternoon, Rodney barking orders at his subordinates who complyed with out question. People rushing about, back and forth from work station to work station.

"I need an update on those sensors!" said Rodney, doing another diagnostic on another system with a PDA and computer all while trying to drink his coffee without spills or people who sneek a drink. "Great! First they don't have the vanilla creamer, and now everyone seems to like chocolate mocha!" when he set his cup on the table next to him, it was gone in 5 seconds. "Fine have it! I hate chocolate mocha anyways!"

Rodney without his coffee meant a very bitter Rodney to contend with for the rest of the day.

"Where the HELL are those sensor readings!!!!"

Right as the person who was working on that handed him the PDA pad containing those sensor readings, everything shut down.

The computers went blank.

The lights went out.

Even the PDA's shut off.

Rodney felt a vein pop out of his head, he was much to agitated to panic. Random people where tapping their keyboards as though that would miraculously make everything work again, that made Rodney even more cranky but he still tried to keep his cool.

"All right, someone contact the control room," ordered Rodney. "The rest of you, make yourselves usefull and find out what the heck is going on!" and he left the labs.

He entered the hallway that conected the labs to the infirmary and he noticed something different. The lights were on.

"Communications are down, sir!" said someone who rodney never bothered to get their name, and went back inside.

Rodney, who was out side, sighed. He clicked his comlink, "Controll room?"

There was an answer from the other side, "This is the control room. What is it Dr. Mckay?"

"Nevermind," said Rodney. He was starting to get a suspicious feeling.

Rodney clicked his comlink again, "Dr. Zelenka?" who was inside the labs.

There was no answer.

Rodney called the control room again. "There appears to be a black out in the labs," he informed the person on the other side.

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do from here. All I can tell you is that it was caused inside the labs," said the person on the other end. "Maybe a short circut or something, you can probably fix it from inside if you like working in the dark, heheheh."

Rodney felt like say every curse word ever invented, and also plant his foot right up the controlman's ass for laughing at him; but he settled with just calling the guy an idiot, ending the link very abruptly.

Rodney grumbled as he walked back inside, his scientist workers rushing around trying to find out what happened.

"Will someone get me a flashlight!" shouted Rodney, annoyed that he even had to say these things when they should already be done. Once he had a flashlight, he made his way towards the left wall of the labs. Low to the ground, there was a panel that came out revealing Atlantean tablets (you know those white clear looking things that seem to act like goua'ld colored crystals).

As Rodney suspected, one of the tablets was missing; however, that was not a problem for Rodney. All he had to do was rearange a few tablets and in just five seconds the power was back on. The lights went back on and the computers and PDA's were back on line. Rodney was almost at his breaking point, the fact that no one bothered to check the panel made several veins pop.

Rodney stood up and turned around, to see Dr. Zelenka there sitting on a work station DRINKING HIS COFFEE!!!

"So it was you!" yelled Rodney pointing his finger at Radek Zelenka, who was happily sipping away at the commandeered cup of coffee.

"I lov chocolate mocha!" said Radek. "And you said I could have it."

"First Carson won't leave, second I get newbies from earth who need someone to tell them every single step of every little thing, third they ran out of vanilla creamer which led to you stealing MY coffee!" yelled Rodney, it was apparent he need to get that out.

"Hey, speaking of Carson," Zelenka said. "I think I saw him around here about 15 minutes ago."

"What?"

"Yeah he said he needed some samples of dust," explained Zelenka. "I guess the dust here is different than the ones on Earth."

"Carson was here?!"

"Yes, I believe we've already established that."

"Let me guess, he took some 'dust samples' from over there?" asked Rodney, pointing to the panel on the left wall.

"Yes, and he also took some from over there, and over there, and over there," said Zelenka, pointing at areas. Those areas just so happened to be where other panels are located.

The lights went out again.

Radek could be heard sipping away at the coffee and saying, "Oh and he seemed to have what looked like a lot of vanilla creamer in his coffee cause I could smell it--"

"CARSON!!!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3 

I am so sorry that it took so long. I got so caught up on my other story, Flower Storm (Bleach), that I kind of forgot about this one.

How could I forget? I always thought since Carson left the T.V. screen, I never really had an incentive to write about him. I am kicking my self for that.

I went to ComiCon, (which by the way, the last 15 minutes of the SG-1 panel I thought was more funny when I was seated in the back that the whole Atlantis one were I traveled to the front and sat with what I later found was the Save Carson brigade when I noticed the people next to me were holding flags. The whole time I was thinking where can I get one of those? The people I sat next were really nice and friendly, making my time there very, very enjoyable and fun! Thanks!) And I had fun, though I didn't get the stuff I wanted, I had to have the person I came with help carry all the free stuff I got. I know that ComiCon was a long time ago and that I started this story after then (maybe cause I heard something that perked me up cause I planned to to this one way earlier), but I just couldn't hold it in any longer! It was my first ComiCon in like 4 years and I was actually there on my own accord, it was also the first time I started wearing my red bag which came in real handy, I got a preview into the world of which my friend lives and now were even closer than before, and the only thing that bugged me was that they didn't have a certain issue of ElfQuest I was looking for but I got ones I never would have thought I would ever see. I am very glad I went!

Okay, now that I have that out (phew)...

Carson had to attack first because Rodney already attacked and if he attacked twice then Carson would not have a chance to recover and retaliate.

I am sorry if my spelling is off, my spell check really is off.

Now that you have read, hopefully enjoyed, and now is the time to review!

Next time... Rodney strikes back! Bye now!


	4. missing cargo

Chapter 4 of I'm not moving!

Rodney's turn to strike back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis.

I think I now will focus on this for a while, since I just jumped into a pit of my own doing with my other stories.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

Carson Beckett was feeling particularly upbeat as he walked through Atlantean corridors, a slight jingling in his pocket as walked, and a coffee in his hand topped full of vanilla creamer. Right then he happened to hear a faint shout. It sounded like Rodney, very angry one, too. Carson smiled in satisfaction, taking white clear power crystals from his pocket and said, "Now where should I put these?" and he put them back in his pocket when someone rushed by. Carson continued his walk, the crystals jingling in his pocket all the way, chuckling, "It wont be long now..." 

And he was right. It wasn't long before Rodney turned up. Once Rodney saw Carson, he shouted, "YOU!" and rushed over to Carson.

"You vandal! Give them back!" Rodney ordered, holding out his hand.

"What?" asked Carson, fakely acting innocent to toy with the scientist.

"You know what!"

"Oh, do I?"

Rodney looked like he was about to explode, or at least pop a few blood vessals. Carson started laughing as he took the crystals out of his pocket.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Rodney growled, roughly grabbing the crystals from Carson's hand. "Yeah, keep laughing!" as Rodney walked off to fix the science labs.

Carson did keep laughing, all the down to the gate room. He was standing in front of the Stargate, laughing his head off, untill he noticed he was getting wierd looks and people staring at him so he stopped. He was approached by Dr. Weir.

"Carson are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Elisabeth. I haven't felt this good in a long time," answered Carson with a smile.

"All right. We got a call that the science labs lost power," said Dr. Weir. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No," Carson answered, his smile as big as ever. "I know nothing about that. Was it serious?"

"Not exactly, it did cause some comunication problems; but that is being taken care of," Dr. Weir informed Carson. She ducked away for a few moments, getting a call on her comlink.

"Well, with a room stuffed full of geniuses, plus one ego-inflated frog (remember Ch1), I'm sure they can fix the problem." Carson said out loud for people passing by to hear.

"Oh, but they already have! I just got a communication from Rodney saying that he had taken care of the problem," said Dr. Weir.

"See?"

"Well, glad you are having a wonderful day, Carson," Dr. Weir said. "I have to get back to work now." and she walked up the central staircase.

"You look like you haven't gotten much sleep, Elisabeth," Carson said walking after her. "You need to take some time off."

"Tell me about it! No, wait, don't. I don't have time to hear about it, I have paper work to complete and breifings to conduct," and Elisabeth walked away.

Carson was still in a good mood, and he hummed as he left the gate room, still aware of some lingering eyes watching him. He walked down another corridor, unsure of where he was going but didn't really care. Then he got a message through his comlink from Dr. Weir, "I forgot to mention that the Daedalus has arrived with the new medical equipment and supplies you ordered. Better hurry up, Colonel Caldwell sounds extra impatient today."

"Don't want to get on his bad side, eh?" Carson chuckled into his comlink and he could hear Elisabeth giggling along with him.

Carson arrived at the docking and loading bay for the Daedalus after ten minutes of searching for the nearest elevator. He looked around for crates or boxes resembling the size of the equipment he ordered. There was a few crates there, none of which looked like the ones he was looking for. He turned to the uniformed man with the cargo check list.

"Excuse me? But you wouldn't happen to have the new equipment I ordered still on the ship would you?" asked Carson. "My name is Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Hmm..." the soldier muttered as he checked his list. "Your cargo has already been unloaded and claimed already."

"What!" Carson exclaimed and then added, "How?"

The soldier looked at Carson, unsure if he was asking how the unloading process works or how the claiming works.

Carson sensed the man's unsureness and clarified, "How can someone take my equipment?"

"Umm..." The soldier checked his list again. "It appears that someone from your staff signed out for them."

"But I just found out and I didn't have anyone come down here and pick them up for me!"

"What seems to be the problem doctor?"

Colonel Caldwell just appeared out of no where startling Carson.

"He signed my medical equipment off to someone else!" explained Carson, pointing to the soldier with the check list.

"Well, sargeant? Is that the case?" Caldwell turned to the check list man.

The man simply replied, "One of his staff has already signed for it, see?" and he showed both of them the signature.

Carson knew it wasn't any of his staff, because he could read all of their signatures. With a closer look he realized who it was.

"That's Dr. Mckay's signature!" shouted Caldwell. "He's not on the medical staff!"

"But he asked for the supplies by name!" defended the check lister.

"Did I give you permission to talk back, sargeant?" shouted Caldwell.

"No, sir!"

"Well Dr. Beckett, I can assure you that--?!" Caldwell started to say but realized that Carson was gone.

Carson was fast walking down the halls, heading hurriedly to the infirmary. In the doorway he came across a box with a note on it. Carson eyed the box with suspicion and fear, then cautiously moved towards the box. He reconized the hand writting on the letter.

_'Hello Carson,_

_It seems you have found one of your boxes._

_Your equipment is hidden all over the city.'_

"That frog!!" Carson yelled and continued reading.

_'I have left some clues, because if I didn't you would probably be searching forever._

_Each equipment box has one clue that leads to another box of equipment and so on._

_Happy hunting, power sucker!'_

Carson started shouting obcinities into the air that mostly included the words: frog, ego, stuck up, and other words (that I can't put or the rating may have to change and I don't want that).

He turned the note over and found the first clue.

_'Food. Coffee._

_Where you get these is where the next box will be.'_

Carson stared at the paper, amazed that Rodney could come up with a stupid clue like that.

Carson got to the cafeteria. He thought the box would be in plain sight, but he looked everywhere and in every cupboard and couldn't find it.

This was going to be harder than he first thought it would be.

* * *

I am going to end it right here. 

I am sorry that it took so long to update. Some things came up that needed to be addressed.

So Rodney stole Carson's cargo and is making him go on a treasure hunt! What will Carson do back?

I might open the next chapter with Carson still looking for his missing cargo... who knows?

Untill next time...


	5. another box

So sorry I haven't updated in a while so I've decided to use this little modified filler I created a few months ago that I should have put up sooner.

Some Rodney bashing, sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

"God damn it Mckay!" John Sheppard cursed under his breath as he pulled off a note off a box from under the covers of his bed. If he had turned the lights on before jumping into bed he might have avoided the the stabbing pain in his side. He managed to get the lights on during this time of great pain to discover a shoebox sized... box hidden under the covers, to then discover a note attached to it:

_'Well done Carson you have found another box! Your reward another clue!'_

_"Water"_

_'Good luck. NOT!' _

John knew the handwritting was Rodney's, and now he knew that the box belonged to Dr. Beckett. John could not help but think he was now a casualty of war, he looked at the note again. _What a stupid clue, it's not even a clue! It's just a word! _John thought. He then heard his door slide open.

He looked to see Dr. Carson Beckett walking through the doorway. The doctor was sweating, breathing heavily, and looked like he was already holding three boxes of the same size of the one John was holding in his possession.

"Hey doc! Loose something?" John was holding the box up for him to see.

"Thank you lad," Carson breathed. "That Frog, Rodney, posed as one of my staff and signed for my medical equipment and somehow managed to hide all of the boxes around the city."

"Probably had help," John said, giving Carson the box.

"Maybe," continued Carson. "That was 3 days ago."

"Really?" asked John.

"Leaves clues, most're stupid if you ask me," said Carson.

"Well you got another stupid clue," John hands over the note.

Carson reads the note and exclaims, "This is the most rediculous clue ever!"

"Yep."

"The clue is water. We. Are. SUROUNDED! By. WATER!" Carson puts his hand to his forehead.

"That's alot of water to search, I'd help you out doc but I have to go to the infirmary to get my side checked out," John lifted his shirt. John really didn't know what his side looked like at the moment he just judged on the pain he was still in that his skin might not be the same color anymore and he was right. The skin from his ribs to halfway down his stomach was turning an awful shade of greenish-purple. Carson would have checked it over himself, but he didn't have time and there were plenty of capable people in the infirmary.

"I understand, just don't go harassing my female staff!" Carson stressed.

"Don't worry, not today at least. Hmm...hey doc?"

"Yes, Colonel?" answered Carson.

"What are you going to do to Rodney?" John asked.

"That is between me and my staff. Though I suppose I could let you in on a little bit: I sent for an off-world package that should arrive tomorrow thru the gate. Could you make sure that it arrives in my office safely, without Rodney knowing?"

"Sure doc. Anything to annoy Mckay."

* * *

End chapter 5

Thank you for hanging in there. This turned out to be more important to the story than it is a filler.

It seems John has joined Carson's side for now. What is this package Carson has ordered? Find out next chapter.

Now that you have read and enjoyed, now is the time to review!

Thank you! This story is still supposed to be on hold, so please don't expect regular updates.


	6. Ribbit!

Chapter 6

* * *

_Ribbit! Brr-Ribbet! _

That sound made Rodney pause as he stood outside of his lab. He had arrived moments before, it was lunch so no one was supposed to be in there, to do some extra diagnostic work.

_Ribbit!_

That sound sent a chill down his spine as he waved his hand infront of the door sensor and he was faced with a horde of green, hopping ! They were everywhere, hopping off of his computer equipment, tabletops and the chorus of noise they made was intensely loud. Rodney stood there horrified as the green intruders had taken over his lab in the half hour he was gone. How could he work like this? His face slowly turned a bright furious red.

"Thats it! Im talking to Weir! Oh-ho boy you've done it now Carson!" he shouted, he was sure his evil floor-mate was listening. "Bringing animals from off world! This surely has to be a violation of something!"

There was no answer and Rodney was not expecting one. A frog lept and Rodney's eyes rolled up at the feeling of the cold weight on his hair.

"AHHHHH!"

Zalenka had just stepped out of the elevator when he heard a loud, blood curtling, feminate scream and Rodney was struggling with something on his head. "Rodney?" and he rushed over to him.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Zalenka's eyebrows perked up when he found out what was _attacking_ Rodney.

"Ah, its a frog Rodney. It'z not going to kill you." the Czech scientist picked the green frog of Rodney as soon as he would stay still long enough. It had stickier pads than ones on earth which was why it held on so long.

"You don't know that!" Rodney shouted panicked and also a bit embaressed.

"Mmm, it looks like a normal frog, Rodney." adding more sting to Rodney's embaressment.

"Shut. Up. _Now_."

00000000

Rodney stomped up to Dr. Weir's office. His face was red with anger and ready to make his case against Carson, now that the physician had violated some sort of big rule he was definitely sure he was going to have his way. "Elizabeth, I think you should know-"

He was cut off when a dart went whizzing past his ear as soon as he entered the office

"Elizabeth is not home right now, please leave your name and number and she'll get back to you."

"John... why are you sitting in _her _seat?" Rodney asked through gritted teeth.

John Sheppard had been leaning back in Elizabeth's chair, a dart board had been set up on the wall next to the door and already John's hand had been loaded with another dart, trying to aim without hitting Rodney though at this point he would not have minded to hit the scientist who was about to launch into another tyraid of complaints.

At Rodney's question, John put the dart down and sat forwards in the seat to look serious. "Tayla is taking Elizabeth to a trade agreement on another planet. Its going to be a few weeks and I'm in charge while she's away."

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "Great, then can you tell Carson to move!"

"Im not authorized to do that, you guys have to come to your own agreement." and John sat back. He truely was unable to do what Rodney wanted, Elizabeth had instructed him as such and that the two have to learn how to deal with each other. John knew better though he was having the time of his life watching the two fight, he was not above to jepordize the safety of everyone on the base. He knew in his gut this was going to get ugly... and he always trusted his gut. He tried his best at reasoning with Rodney, "How about you and Carson try to get along while she's gone, Okay?"

Rodney breathed and he responded sarcastically, "_Sure_, we'll get along so swell you wont know we're here. Or at least one of us." He produced a smirk that held a plan behind it.

John let out a sigh, he couldn't make them stop but if it harmed anyone he could confine them to quarters if needed be... he set his feet up on the desk.

Rodney turned on his heels, and John could not help but imitate from behind him, "_Ribbet_" and Rodney visably twitched.

00000000

Offworld on a beautiful beach planet with no inhabitants, two beautiful ladies in bathing suits sat out on wood with fabric lined beach chairs sun bathing.

"It was very kind of you Dr. Weir to lend me this suit. Though my people have done well _without_ them, it feels so soft and looks so pretty." Teyla was admiring the fabric of the one piece suit she was wearing. "And these chairs, its amazing how they fold and still so comfortable."

"No need to thank me Teyla," Elizabeth responded. "I should thank you for taking me away from that nuthouse; only a trusted few know I'm here, including Caldwell. John should be able to handle what ever trouble they get into.." in her mind though she knew John had a snowball's chance in hell of doing her job for a few days let alone a few weeks. But some thing Teyla gave her to relax was really working and she somehow had the upmost confidence in Sheppard to take care of things. She sighed contently as she sank further back in her beach chair and adjusted her sunglasses, wondering if it was safe to drink a soda with what she was given.

* * *

The insanity only gets bigger!

Thanks for reading, tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve!


End file.
